In recent years, garments designed as outerwear have been developed to provide more than just warmth and protection. Consumers value storage spaces and ease of access, regardless of whether the garment is used for outdoor activities, such as hiking or camping, or for more urban daily use.
Electronic devices, such as cell phones, media players, and smartphones are now common accessories that consumers carry and use constantly, regardless of the activity. Easy access to these electronic devices and being able to utilize the many features that these devices offer has become increasingly important for consumers. The ability to carry, use and operate such a device, e.g., navigate from one song to the next or one application to the next, is desirable.
Electronic gaming has increased in popularity. Simple “pong” type games that were once played in isolation or pairs at home have evolved into interconnected gaming environments. Enthusiasts have elevated the status of such activities from mere “games” to the level of competitive spectator sports, complete with live tournaments, teams, broadcasts, and sponsorships. And similar to the way that athletic competitors value their personal equipment and would never go into competition without it (e.g., their own shoes, custom golf clubs, specially tuned bicycles, rackets, bowling balls, baseball gloves), competitive gamers value the use of their own personal equipment as well (e.g., customized/specialized gaming controllers and/or keyboards, communications equipment, eyewear).
There are known garment designs that allow interconnectivity between multiple devices positioned in different pockets. The more common electronic devices used by consumers today, however, perform multiple functions, e.g., a single device is a cell phone, a web browser, and a media player, with features that several years ago would have required two or more devices to perform. A suitable garment design that allows electronic gaming enthusiasts to hold and enhance the use of personal electronic gaming equipment and the wires associated with the equipment has not heretofore been known.